Words don't mean a thing
by thechilldude
Summary: Beast Boy wakes up one morning with a plan...but he can't seem to make it go right. [BB&Rae] 1 shot. P.S. I hope I didn't copy anyone, that'd be a shame.


It was the dead of summer, and all was not lost. For a little green changeling, his mind was set on one task-winning the heart of a girl. And not just any girl was he looking for, but for a girl named Raven. 

She always gave him chills through the halls, or that icy temperate mood, or just sarcasm flying off the walls.

Furthermore, most stayed away, while she was left to sulk. Beast Boy knew better than to poke fun of her red chakra jewel embedded in her head, and he knew there was more to it than her violet hair. Her warm blue eyes told all.

For a boy so short and a brain so stunted, Beast Boy knew one thing-Raven needed someone. Who else could tolerate her...self other than he?

It began on a warm sunny day, with light playing its way on Beast Boy's skin. He was in boxers, if that's to much to ask. He yawned monotonously, and he headed for his room. He hadn't done this much, but he had just slept on the couch-in cat form.

After clearing his room of one dirty pair of jeans and a single black t-shirt with a rock star, Beast Boy shuffled his way to the kitchen unit in the common room of the home. He briskly opened the fridge door, took a whiff, and proceeded to make himself tofu eggs for breakfast.

Upon hearing the door open, Beast Boy cocked his head to see Cyborg so jubilantly striding down the length of the common room. "What's up Cy my man?" Beast Boy asked shyly, gazing back down at his eggs to see they needed flipping. To busy to see Cyborg beside him, BB rushed to attack his meat free substance.

"Nothing much BB." Cyborg commented as he to opened the fridge door and prepared a meal of four. Knowing full well that Beast Boy was a tofuholic-even if that is much of an understatement-Cyborg did not heed in helping with BB's morning meal. "Yo man, when are you going to lay off of that tofu, you're skin and bones. You need some meat!" In truth, Cyborg had already given up trying to make Beast Boy eat meat. It was just a habit of making fun of Beast Boy's choice of foods.

"Animals do not enjoy being eaten, I'll have you know. I-uhh...they have feelings too!" Beast Boy said, though he wasn't sure himself. All he ever knew was from reading books about animals, and text and sheets do not mix well with our little changeling. "Besides, these eggs won't eat themselves."

Cyborg chuckled half-heartedly. For once, Beast Boy made a good joke. But how long was it to last? "To true, BB, to true."

Two more vigilantes of the towered home were whisked into the fragrance of morning's dew. Respectively they followed-Robin, and then Starfire.

If one was to say how these teenagers could live in the same household without fights, they would say that it was because of Robin's leadership skills. Robin is always the serious one, but that's not what it boils down to. What really helps Robin be such a good leader is that he has such good friends to look after, and he can't stand the sight of them breaking apart.

Starfire is completely the opposite, when it comes to seriousness. Although she is mostly optimistic, She enjoys encompassing in the tidings of heading out to the mall or the relaxing meditation with Raven in the afternoons.

The big man of the group, with all the gears and wires hooked up through out his cells, is Cyborg. He's like a bear-big, warm, loving, and overall a brother of all who live in the tower. Do not think for a minute that he could go off. He has his moments where he can be a real jerk, but that's mostly if he's stoned or having a bad day. But then again, how many people aren't jerks when they're ticked off?

"Making something good Cy?" Robin asked cheerfully, as if he had just got through sky diving off the Grand Canyon.

"No, that's just Beast Boy's stew."

"Dude! These are eggs!" Beast Boy snapped. If he would not get his girl, at least he would get it over with a certain metal man he'd been getting annoyed at all morning with.

"And who said they weren't?" Cyborg replied lethargically.

That is when she came in. With violet hair streaming down her face, her blue eyes glancing to and fro the room, and her cape billowing as she was suspended in mid air, Raven entered the room. She basked in the warmth of the sun and seemed as if she would dance to the occasion. However, such did not occur.

Raven poised herself perfectly onto a seat of the table, taking a deep, refreshing breath. Getting up, she advanced to the cabinets, attaining a cup for her herbal tea.

Now was the time to put Beast Boy's plan into action. abandoning his eggs, Beast Boy took precaution in helping Raven prepare her tea. He cupped a hand full of sugar and, without meaning to, tripped over himself and sprayed the dust all over Raven.

"Is this some kind of prank!" Raven yelled at him. He winced at her accusation, but that did not stop her. "You klutz. How could you do this?"

"Heh-heh, sorry." Beast Boy groaned apologetically. How could he just mess up like that? After all he had gone through the night before, iterating and reiterating what he would do the following morning, surely he would have not ruined the moment like he just did.

Raven stormed off to her room with her tea, no thanks to Beast Boy, and left him to mope over his burnt tofu eggs. After her leave, Robin and Cyborg could not help but laugh at the scene of Beast Boy attempting gravely to help Raven.

"I'm going to check up on her." Beast Boy told them as he left the kitchen. Even his old usual self would not save the poor eggs.

"Friend Beast Boy, what is…" Starfire began, but as she ascended into levitation, Robin rested his gloved hand on her shoulder. When she glanced his way, he shook his head solemnly.

* * *

Beast Boy trudged towards Raven's room dolefully, for he knew she could possibly kill him for what he did. That did not stop him though, his plan was sure to work.

He knocked. Raven would not open, and that made him slightly uncomfortable. He tapped the door again. Again, nothing. When he heard nothing of her being in the room, Beast Boy asked, "Raven? Are you in there?"

"If you don't want to leave in pieces, I suggest you'd leave now." Beast Boy heard Raven's voice.

"I won't leave Raven. Because I still have to ask you something." Beast Boy said.

"What is it?" Raven muttered.

This was it. This was the moment he'd been waiting for all day, but he couldn't screw things up now, could he? Could he be that poor with words? To an extent, yes. But that's not the point.

Beast Boy breathed in heavily, weighed down by the pressure and the secret. He knew of how he felt about her, but he couldn't stop now. Raven was always there for him, whether she bragged about it or not. Raven had a way with things that Beast Boy couldn't ever imagine possible by other people's standards. She was his light.

"What will it take for you to notice me?" Beast Boy asked. He felt as if he was about to explode. She wouldn't answer. Time passed on, but how long he stood there he was unsure of.

Then, Raven whispered, "What do you mean?" She didn't sound at all angry like she was with him in the kitchen. That much Beast Boy was sure of, but he was still quite nervous.

"Raven, I don't know how to put this, but I've thought about you quite a lot lately. Especially after Trigon's. . .well, err. . ." Beast Boy stammered. Oh no, he was messing up.

"Escapade?" Raven asked.

"Yes, Estipade-whatever that is. And the truth is, I can't put you out of my mind." Beast Boy explained. Raven opened her door, baffled at what Beast Boy was saying. She didn't do anything except stand there-wide-eyed-and stare at him.

"Raven I. . ." Beast Boy said, "I know I messed up back there, trying to make you tea, but-well-everything's happening so quickly. I wanted to show you I. . .care. . .and I. . ."

Beast Boy had began stuttering again. This was not working at all. If he didn't say it now, then the world could blow up. Yet, as he stood there, he couldn't say it without looking like a total idiot.

So there was Beast Boy, standing there and acting like a giddy school girl in some vain way to liberate himself and tell her of everything he knew and felt. He knew that he loved her because he had always felt it after Terra's death.

Just the sound of Terra brings back painful memories, but with Raven, it all melts away. He knew he could not live without her. It was like Raven spread wings and whisked him away into the heavens and never again feel the pain and agony of a lost one.

Still at a lost of words, Raven stared at Beast Boy intently, daring not change the subject or close the door or even so much as move. Raven's heart fluttered once, and she had the bizarre obsession to kiss him. What could she be thinking?

Beast Boy finally gave up. Instead of telling her, he'd just have to show her. He lightly wrapped her cheeks in his hands, and he gracefully moved in, closing the space between their lips. Their lips touched, and it sent sparks flying through their bodies like wildfire. He was surprised to find that Raven was kissing back, and did not push him away.

And from that moment on, they would always live happily in the presence of the other.


End file.
